Mobile devices such as tablets and smart phones may operate using an operating system or framework that provides access to certain hardware resources of the device. The Android Framework includes a kernel, middleware, libraries, and various application programming interfaces (APIs) to access the device hardware. The media framework portion of the Android Framework is known as Stagefright. Stagefright enables various media functions. As used herein, media functions are video playback, video recording, audio playback, audio recording, image capture, image rendering, and the like.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.